Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Data
by FredCat
Summary: This "Card Data" only cover on all cards that displayed in "Hidden Duels" storyline.


**Memoir's Cards**

Felgrand Dragon

LIGHT/Dragon/Effect

2800/2800

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 of your deceased monsters; gain 200 ATK per its Level.

Kaiser Sea Horse

LIGHT/Sea Serpent/Effect

1700/1650

Can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.

The Creator

LIGHT/Thunder/Effect

2300/3000

Once per turn, if you have any deceased monsters: You can target 1 of your deceased monsters; ditch 1, and if you do, revive that target.

The Creator Incarnate

LIGHT/Warrior/Effect

1600/1500

You can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "The Creator" (from your hand).

Tyrant Dragon

FIRE/Dragon/Effect

2900/2500

During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack in a row.

Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card.

Cannot revive, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-type monster.

Lightning Vortex

Spell/Normal

Ditch 1; your opponent's face-up monsters are destroyed.

Mausoleum of the Emperor

Spell/Field

(Apply to all players) During the Main Phase: Can pay 1000 Life Points timing the number of monster(s) normally needed for the Tribute Summon a monster (max. 2000); Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (Treated that as Normal Summon only.)

Terraforming

Spell/Normal

Add 1 Field Spell Card to your hand from the Deck.

Draining Shield

Trap/Normal

When 1 of your opponent's monsters declares an attack: Target that monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.

Sakuretsu Armor

Trap/Normal

When 1 of your opponent's monsters declares an attack: Target that monster; destroy that target.

* * *

**Memoir's Father's cards**

Caius the Shadow Monarch

DARK/Fiend/Effect

2400/1000

When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 card; banish that target, and if you do, your opponent take 1000 damage if that target was a DARK Monster.

D.D. Survivor

DARK/Warrior/Effect

1800/200

Once per End Phase, if this face-up card was banished from your side of the field, this turn: Special Summon this banished card.

Dimensional Alchemist

LIGHT/Fairy/Effect

1300/200

Once per your turn, you can banish the top card of your Deck to gain 500 ATK, until the End Phase.

When this card is deceased; you can choose 1 of your banished monsters, and if you do, add that chose card to your hand.

Mobius the Frost Monarch

WATER/Aqua/Effect

2400/1000

When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards; destroy those targets.

Brain Control

Spell/Normal

Pay 800 Life Points: Target 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters; take control of that target until the End Phase.

Shrink

Spell/Quick-Play

Target 1 of face-up monsters, and if you do, that target's ATK is halved until the End Phase.

Macro Cosmos

Trap/Continuous

When this activating card resolves: You can Special Summon 1 "Helios – The Primordial Sun" from your hand/Deck.

Any card that deceased is banished instead.

* * *

**Copyright:**

All above cards are belong to Konami/UDE, except for the effect on "Felgrand Dragon", which belonged to me because I created it for the difference.

* * *

**Note:**

* I am aware that "Felgrand Dragon" has an officially effect in OCG/TCG, but I am using the unique effect just for my story.

* "Summon" word also included "Revive" (coming back from the Graveyard) and any kind of Summon (Normal/Tribute/Special/Flip), therefore Felgrand Dragon in this list have a possible to gains 200 ATK per Level of the target monster in the Graveyard.

* "Target" is now restrict to the field only, unless the effect stated otherwise, like "Felgrand Dragon" has that word "Target" but also added "your deceased monsters", which is referring to your Graveyard.

* "Ditch" is a separate word for "Cost" Discard, so that can be making to preventing "Dark World" monsters from reviving by mistake, while "Fabled" still can bypassing that kind of conflict. Score one for me, zero for Konami on the smart choice of words.

* If you noticed that I break up the effect into multiple lines, it's because I am separating them in "Magic the Gatherings" habit... or was that style? So they can be easily to read and easily to understand - also we don't have to scratching our heads, try to figuring out if Tyrant Dragon would still have to Tribute a Dragon for each time it got targeted by a Trap Card effect.

If any question, please PM me instead of post in the reviews - it's just silly to questioning there, unless you're making any feedback of how I word them up./p


End file.
